


When Angels Fall (In Love)

by thetricksterscandy



Series: When Angels Fall (In Love) and Other Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, dean/castiel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetricksterscandy/pseuds/thetricksterscandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is tired of Sam beating himself up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Angels Fall (In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the character here! I wish I did though!

To say that Sam was surprised would be an understatement. But that was how the Winchester’s lives were. No one seemed to stay dead. Ever since returning from the “dead,” Gabriel had been hanging out with the Winchesters and Castiel. No one could explain why he did and anytime it was brought up, Gabe would just pop a sugary sweet into existence and say something about them having all the bad guys on the ropes and God was still AWOL, so why the hell not?  The topic would drop for a while, a hunt would go down, and Team Free Will would have a break for a week, max. It was during one of these breaks that it happened.

 

Dean and Castiel had taken off to find the nearest diner for cheeseburgers, pie, and something leafy for Sam.  Sam had opted to stay behind at the bunker to begin transferring many of John Winchester’s journal entries into the Men of Letters database. While he wasn’t looking, Gabriel had confiscated Sam’s laptop, much to Sam’s bitchfaced annoyance.

 

Sam continued transcribing, hoping that whatever the trickster/archangel was up to didn’t lead to a virus on his laptop. It was brand freaking new! Just once, Sam wanted to have something nice last longer than a month or two.

 

*Snicker, snicker*

 

Okay… That sound was ominous coming from Gabriel. Sam debated checking it out, but thought better of it.

 

*Snort, Snicker*

 

Oh God. If it was funny enough to make Gabriel snort, it can’t bode well for someone.

 

“Ok, Gabriel, just what is so funny?” Sam asked, getting up to see what could possibly be so damn funny.

 

“Sammich! The things… that the fans…are writing about our brothers!” Gabriel managed through his giggles.

 

“No! You’re not on those fanfiction sites again, are you? Last time we dealt with that, you gave some poor teen the idea for a summoning spell that, let me remind you, _worked_!”

 

“Hey, not my fault humanity is gullible,” Gabriel countered. “If some mook wants to practice something written in a piece of fiction just to see what happens, then they deserve what comes to them!”

 

“Whatever, just don’t tell me any of the graphic details of the Destiel fictions. I don’t need to brain bleach myself, thank you very much,” huffed Sam, walking back towards his desk. He began to collect his books and notes.

 

“Destiel? So you _do_ know more than you let on! I knew you were curious! Have you looked into some of these other pairing? Some involve you and a certain dashing, suave, courageous archangel!” Gabriel winked.

 

Sam decided not to humour Gabriel. He would just walk away; go back to his own angel warded room. It was bad enough that he had been stealing glances at the trickster when he was sure Gabriel wasn’t looking. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking about golden eyes, sandy short hair, and the way the archangel wielded his sword. Nope, definitely not going to think about swords and the confident way Gabriel’s hands moved. The very same demi-god who now fought beside them, displaying why he was the angel of judgment. Lithe, smooth movements, sure footing, confident stare.  No way was Sam crushing on the man who had killed his brother and stuck them in a TV nightmare. Oh, fuck…

 

Meanwhile

 

Gabriel had always had a soft spot for one Samuel Winchester. Dean had Castiel making goo-goo eyes at him and was always by his side before Dean even knew he _needed_ the angel. Sam deserved that, too. While Gabriel had never been one to play the guardian angel role, something about Sam struck a chord, something that Gabriel had missed since his disappearing trick all those millennia ago. Not to mention that Sam was beautiful. Inside and out, he was so good. As a helpless infant, he had been tainted with Azazel’s blood, bred to be the vessel of Lucifer, the Morningstar himself. Above all that, Sam tried so hard to fight for what was right. Even after knowing the plans for him, he fought against it. That brightness made Gabriel second-guess his preconceived notions of humanity. After being called out by Dean, Gabriel knew that there was more. Sam alone was worth it. Didn’t God say if there was one righteous man, he would spare a city?  Sam was righteous no matter what the other feathered dickhead thought. That led to the standoff between two archangel brothers. Gabriel “died”, leaving the Winchesters with a game plan and hope. Old Luci got locked up, Sam got dragged out of the cage, and Gabriel showed up with Sam’s shining and healthy soul.

 

Fast forward to today. Gabriel’s mind snapped back into focus. Shit… He had fallen in love with the moose. _DAD DAMN IT_!

 

Dean and Castiel came back around an hour later. The bunker was oddly quiet. Normally, Gabriel was giving Sam shit or Sam was questioning Gabriel about some fact that the history books either got wrong or completely forgot. Silence met the duo.

 

“Sam? Gabriel? Anyone home?” Dean called out. No answer. “Cas, you sense anything?”

 

“They are both here and I sense no danger,” Castiel replied.

 

“Great, well, they snooze, they lose. Let’s dig in! I’m hungry!” Dean said, opening up the take out boxes.

 

“Dean, I am sure you are aware, Gabriel is an archangel, and thus does not ‘snooze,’” Cas replied, complete with quotation fingers.

 

“Dude, it’s a figure of speech. Now, eat up!” Dean said, mouthful of burger.

 

The pair finished their meal in companionable silence. Afterwards, neither Sam nor Gabriel had emerged. Okay, this was getting a bit weird. Gabriel, he was unpredictable, but Sam always came out at some point to make sure it was Dean and/or Cas in the bunker. Dean decided to at least check on his brother. Maybe someone had managed to get through the wards and had laid Sammy out. He walked down towards Sam’s room. Knocking first, Dean opened the door. Sam was there on his bed, eyes closed, half a bottle of Jack Daniel’s on the nightstand, iPod blaring some top 40 song from the 90’s.  Okay, this was Sam’s troubled pose. Walking over to the foot of the bed, Dean tapped on Sam’s barefoot. Sam took the earbuds out and tried to sit up, but failed.

 

“Dean, I have a…thing… you know? Where you… you know… Oh, fuck it. Just turn the sun off and leave,” was all Dean got out of Sam before he passed out. Well, that was enlightening... But at least Sam was physically okay, he would just have one hell of a hangover come morning. Dean took the remaining booze and replaced it with a bottle of water and a few pain relievers. Never say Dean was a dick all the time.

 

Castiel wasn’t getting much out of Gabriel, either. Though Gabriel wasn’t inebriated, he was giving off power that Castiel knew meant not to push the subject. To a human, the air would feel slightly charged, like the atmosphere before a thunderstorm. To Castiel, he could see and feel the archangel’s rank surging his room. All six of his wings were out, passing through all planes of existence.

 

“Brother,” Castiel started, using as much respect his could muster, “I know you are troubled, but I will not pry too much, just know that you can talk to me about anything.”

 

Gabriel didn’t respond vocally, just calmed the power pouring off of him. This seemed to appease Castiel enough, as he smiled gently and left the room. This was most troubling. The one part of the team that never seemed to have a care in the world now was locking himself in his room, practically sulking. And no one knew why, except maybe Sam.

 

Dean and Cas met back in the common area. Neither had made any progress with their respective brothers.

 

“So, did they fight? Gabriel play a prank that went wrong? Did Sam push too far on the history?” asked Dean.

 

“Dean, I am as puzzled as you are. Gabriel is displaying power that I have not seen coming from him since I was a fledgling. It isn’t anger, that much is certain. If he was angry, I do not believe he would be here,” Castiel supposed.

 

“Huh, guess we can just sit this one out, and see how things go,” Dean said, clearing away the trash from the table.

 

The next few days passed by with little excitement. Sam and Gabriel acted normal towards everyone else, but were never in the same room alone together. They had both taken to avoiding any and all direct conversation except when absolutely necessary.

 

A hunt came in by way of Garth. A family of five had gone missing and the only clues seem to point at, above all else, a freaking Sasquatch. This should have led to any number of jokes from the trickster towards Sam, but neither seemed to notice. This raised the first flag with Dean. Gabriel had just given Cas crap that same morning for talking to a cat in the alleyway next to their motel, so why wasn’t he giving Sam the Samsquatch jokes? This was odd, but they had work to do, so as long as they acted professional, then there was no need to get concerned, right?

 

Heading out towards Washington, Team Free Will got about halfway when Sam said he needed a break. Dean pulled the Impala into the first motel they found in a small Utah town. Sam went to the front desk to check into their rooms, while Dean and Cas began unloading their duffels. Gabriel on the other hand, had decided to at least make their stay a bit more comfortable. After Sam returned with the two room keys, Gabriel snapped his fingers, transforming both rooms into what could only be described as five star lodging.

 

“I am not laying my angelic ass on anything questionable,” Gabriel smirked, noticing all three of the jaws on the floor. “No need to thank me.”

 

“Right, so Cas and I will take the other room. Sam, you can bunk in here with Mr. Princess Archangel. Maybe do each other’s highlights or something,” said Dean, grabbing Cas’ hand and walking towards their own room.

 

Sam and Gabriel both stared at each other for a moment too long.  Sam blushed and turned away, pretending to dig through his bag for anything. Gabriel couldn’t help but let his eyes wander to the sight of Sam’s ass. Dad sure knew what he was doing when he made Sam!

 

“So, Sam, about the last few days…” Gabriel tried to begin.

 

“No, don’t say anything. It’s ok. We both just needed a break away from each other. It’s no big deal. Just some silly fangirls with their fantasies. Not like it would ever happen! I’m all tainted and was made to be Satan’s meatsuit,” Sam said.

 

Gabriel had heard enough. Sam and his self-loathing were getting old, and fast. Before Sam could register what was going on, Gabriel was in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him effortlessly against the door. Sam’s feet were barely touching the floor.

 

“Now, you listen to me, Samuel! I have had enough of your ‘I’m a demon blood child, woe is me’ crap. You have done so much for this world. If humans had half a clue as to what you have done for their pathetic asses, you would be a fucking saint! You think I would risk my life, come out of hiding, hell, and stay around someone who wasn’t worth my time? You are fucking worth so much more. It is high time you learn that!” hissed Gabriel, face inches from Sam’s. He didn’t miss how his speech had sparked several reactions out of Sam. His face had paled, but his cheeks reddened, his pupils dilated, breathing heavier. Loosening his grasp, Gabriel lowered Sam back to the floor.

 

“Gabe, please…” Sam gasped.

 

“What, what do you what, Sam? Name it. Tell me.”

 

Eyes darted between Gabriel’s own and his lips, parted with the archangel’s own increased breathing.

 

“Kiss me, please!” was all Sam managed before Gabriel closed the distance even further.

 

“Be very sure, I don’t share. I will not be a toy for a whim, Sam,” Gabriel warned.

 

Sam responded by sealing his lips over the trickster’s.  Gabriel’s hands moved from Sam’s shoulders to one in Sam’s hair and the other around his waist. Sam used his new freedom to grasp Gabriel’s face, deepening the kiss. Both seemed to want to make the other as aware of each other’s need as possible. Gabriel’s tongue darted out first, tasting the hunter’s lower lip.  Now that this was happening, Gabriel wanted to savour every moment.

 

Sam allowed his own tongue to seek out Gabe’s.  He could taste a recently eaten lollipop along with a taste that was pure archangel.  He moaned at the sensations going straight to his dick. Gabe took the opening to deepen the kiss, adding teeth and pulling gently at the hair at the base of Sam’s skull.  The added pain spurred Sam into action. He managed to come to his senses enough to lift the smaller man and carry him to the king sized bed. Dropping him down on the plush mattress, Sam looked at him for a moment. Gabriel actually looked damn adorable. Hair slightly mussed, eyes blown wide with lust, jeans tented.

 

“Are you going to just stare at the buffet or are you going to help yourself?” -Gabe teased. 

 

That was all the provocation Sam needed. Shoes and socks were discarded, jackets tossed who knows where. Both men moved up to the head of the bed. Sam could feel Gabriel’s length through the layers of denim. He ground his own hard-on against Gabriel’s, earning a very pleasing hitch in breathing. Gabe slipped his hands into Sam’s back pockets to add to the pressure.

 

 Sam began licking and kissing down Gabe’s jaw, towards his ear. Sucking on the earlobe, Sam worked his hands to the front of the Archangel’s shirt, slowly undoing each button.

 

Gabriel could very well just snap them naked, but seeing Sam as dedicated to removing Gabe’s clothes as he would be towards painting a sigil was a turn on in itself.

 

 As each inch of flesh was revealed, Sam would caress and kiss lightly. Sam took Gabe’s left nipple into his mouth, just barely biting down on the sensitive nub. As he was teasing each nipple, Sam worked at Gabriel’s pants. Working them down to the archangel’s knees, he continued to kiss and lick and bite at the hot skin. Soon, Sam was met with the trickster’s dick, leaking and needy. Sam lapped at the pearly fluid slowly dripping out. Pure, sweet, one hundred percent Gabriel. Gabriel’s hands had worked themselves into Sam’s soft hair.

 

“Come on, kiddo, you are overdressed for this party!” Gabriel managed, pulling Sam up.

 

Sam smiled and wriggled out of his t-shirt and jeans, leaving just his boxers. Gabriel’s eyes drifted to Sam’s length and he leaned forward and mouthed at the tip that was peeking out of the opening. He worked his tongue around the head and into the slit, tasting the precome that was pure Sam Winchester. Sam’s hands drifted to Gabriel’s hair as the archangel worked Sam’s boxers down. Gabriel wrapped a hand around Sam’s dick and began to slowly stroke it. He then used his tongue to lick along the vein pumping furiously along the underside. Teasing kitten licks from the base to the crown, circling the tip. Sam was making the most pornographic noises.

“Gabe, you keep that up, this is going to be over too soon,” Sam said.

 

He pushed Gabriel back down and finished removing his boxers. Now that they were both exposed to each other, both men let their eyes roam over each other’s body.  Gabriel snapped his fingers and produced a warm bottle of lube. Sam smiled and took the bottle, popping the cap.

 

“Marshmallow? That is a first for me, Gabriel!” Sam laughed.

 

“Hey, cherry is overdone and marshmallows don’t get the love they deserve! Now, Winchester, I believe you were about to fuck me? Or do you want to go into a deep conversation on the merits of lube flavour??

 

“I knew you would be pushy,” Said Sam. He poured a bit of the lube on his fingers, and then gently started to work the rim of Gabriel’s puckered entrance. Gabriel already looked completely debauched, hands unable to decide were best to grab. Slowly, Sam worked his index finger in to the first knuckle. Then a little farther until he had the whole finger in.

 

“Sam, I am not going to break! Archangel, ya know?”

 

“Yeah, but where is the fun in that?” Sam quipped.

 

That led him to add the second finger, and he began to scissor the trickster open. Archangel or not, Sam was still big. He wanted to make sure both of them would be comfortable, after all. Gabriel had closed his eyes, lost in the sensations of Sam’s fingers. Adding to the fingers working Gabriel open, Sam lapped at the rim, catching Gabe off-guard.  Licking alongside his fingers, Sam added a third finger. Crooking his fingers up just a fraction, Sam hit the spongy area he knew would test Gabriel’s patience. Worth it, Gabriel’s eyes flew open, staring straight and debauchedly in to Sam’s own.

 

“In the name of all things holy, and I know _every single thing_ , I am ready, please, Sam. I need you in me, now!” Gabriel begged.

 

“Well, who am I to resist a holy command?”

 

Sam squirted a bit more lube on to his now painful erection. Grabbing Gabriel’s legs and wrapping them around his own hips, Sam lined himself up with Gabe slick and needy hole. He pushed the tip in just a bit, and waited to see if there was any discomfort in Gabe’s face. Not seeing any, he pressed forward. Gabriel wasn’t having it. Using his strength, he locked his ankles behind Sam and pulled him forward, burying Sam’s cock to the hilt.

 

“Damn, Gabriel! Warn a guy!” Sam huffed.

 

Sam stilled his hips for a moment, getting used the sensation. Gabriel was so hot, tight, and felt perfect enveloping Sam’s dick. He leaned forward, wrapping his hands in Gabriel’s hair, bringing the archangel up to deeply kiss. Unlike the sweet, commanding kisses before, this was brutal, full of need and lust. Tongues fought for dominance, neither seeming to be willing to submit. As the kiss went on, Sam set a steady pace. Pulling almost all the way out, and then slamming back all the way. Almost every stroke hit right on Gabriel’s prostate.

 

Before Sam could register what was happening, Gabriel had Sam on his back.

 

“Can’t let you do all the work, now can I?” Gabriel said, working his hips in a wavering pattern.

 

Sam propped himself up with some pillows for better access. He ran his hands from Gabe’s knees, up to his hips and around to his ass. Squeezing the firm cheeks, he guided Gabriel as he worked up and down and around Sam’s shaft. Sam’s hand continued its upward journey. He was enjoying the feeling of learning every inch of the once forbidden fruit in front of him. Reaching the archangel’s shoulder blades, Sam realized the flesh there was warmer that elsewhere. Massaging deeper, Sam pressed on. Gabriel keened above him. Sam started to feel a slight tingle in his fingers. A thought crossed his mind, wings! That is where his wings would be!

 

“Gabriel, am I…am I touching your wings?” Sam hesitantly asked.

 

“As much as you can right now, Sammich. And before you ask, it feels fucking amazing!” gasped Gabriel.

 

This was beyond what Sam previously thought sex was. This was deeper. The feelings coming from his fingers were almost like emotional Braille. He could sense Gabriel’s emotions! He could feel that he was very, _very_ close to his climax.

 

As Sam thrust up harder, Gabriel used the momentum to slam down, loving the feeling of Sam spearing him deep. He could also feel the emotions rolling off Sam; both seemed to be in sync with each other. After a few millennia of hanging around with the pagans, Gabe had his share of heated orgies and virgin “sacrifices” (no one had to know he transported them far away, never actually killing them), but this, this was full of love and trust. Blind faith that the other would be there, and had been there. Knew what the other had gone through.

 

All these emotions built up to a brutal pace, along with their bodies. Both knew the end was coming and coming fast. Gabriel, barely managing to shield Sam’s eyes, came first, painting Sam’s chest with ribbons of come. Feeling the twitching and clenching around his cock, the warmth of the jizz on his chest, and the sound Gabriel made left Sam with little choice but to follow Gabriel over the edge. With a loud shout that no doubt the whole motel complex heard, Sam cried out Gabriel’s name.

 

Gabriel managed to collapse to the side of Sam, and with a snap of his fingers, both were cleaned.

 

“Angel mojo sure is handy.” Sam mumbled, as he curled around Gabriel. Within a minute, Sam was asleep. Gabriel laughed to himself, lightly pressing a kiss to the top of Sam’s head. He could get used to this.

 

After about thirty minutes, Sam started to stir. His first thought was that Gabriel had fled, he would open his eyes and the room would be empty. Then he felt the warmth still beside him and cracked eye. There was Gabriel, popping a Starburst in his mouth, humming contently. Sitting up, Sam stole a strawberry from Gabe’s hand. After swallowing the treat, Sam kissed Gabriel. A quick, chaste kiss, with all the love Sam could manage.

 

Pulling away gently, Gabe smiled.

 

“Morning, my sexy moose. No, you aren’t getting rid of me that easy. Believe it or not, I…actually…well, I might as well just come right out with it. I have fallen in mad, stupid, suicidal love with you. Just you, Sammoose. I am literately older than dirt, and I have never felt like this.”

 

Sam was stunned into silence. Gabriel, _the Gabriel…_ loved him? Could something actually be going right for him? Smiling slightly, Sam decided to take the chance.

 

“Gabriel, I know I love you, too. I realized it the night you were looking up that crap fanfiction. I never thought that I would ever hear those words from you. But I am willing to do this.”

 

Hearing this, Gabriel’s face broke into the biggest smile Sam was sure he had ever.

 

“That is awesome, Sam-a-Lam! ‘Cause I have an idea in mind for us and our next getaway!” Gabriel teased, working himself back into Sam’s space.

 

Outside and a few doors down, Dean was white as a ghost.

 

“Dude, at least maybe now we can hunt that Sasquatch without them at each other.”

 

Castiel simply smiled. Maybe someday, Dean might be brave enough to take what was right in front of him.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to GreyMichaela for being such an inspiration and for being my beta! I love you!


End file.
